User talk:Toa Makao
Archives:1 nonono...you missunderstood me! NONONONONO......You missunderstood me. I said that thhe admins know that you are smart enough to archive your talkpage on your own and they don't have to do it because you can do it yourself. That's what I meant. It wasn't supposed to be insaulting. I clearly said that they don't have to do it because they know you can do it yourself and you don't need their say to do it. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Its ok buddy, we all make mistakes. Glad to see you archived it anyway. It was getting hecka long! -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok...Jack....that felt wierd to type....cool....that's great! Cool. You do know that your sig says merry x mas, when its november and Thanksgiving is coming up. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::How do you know? -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 22:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah.......trying to find out what your christmas presants are early.....ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Talk to Racht. I don't know what's up - he may be too busy to keep up, and be willing to step down. I don't want to do anything without talking to him first. Even then, we may just assign his duties among the other admins. We still have quite a few. And even if we do decide we need a new one, it'll be put up to a vote (which you'd easily win, I'd say). The problem is that we've been a bit too free with handing out Admin status in the past, and we're trying to lay down the hammer a bit and get our current admins into shape instead of just cycling through them. Unfortunately, you're getting the short end of the stick at the moment, even though you're doing all this work. Don't think it's not appreciated, or that I'm trying to keep you from being an admin - we're just trying to get the ball rolling here, but it seems like it's just me and PL pushing. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I understand perfectly what you're saying - I wasn't really involved with Racht getting promoted, so I can't really comment on it - but it's a good example of the "seasonal" admins we seem to get. I think it's a Wikia problem in general - an "I can haz admin?" mindset that comes from being able to say "Can I be admin on a wiki about...?" But making quick decisions is what got us into this problem in the first place. Just be as patient as you've been being (Try saying that five times fast!), and you'll get there eventually. I have a feeling that several of our admins are gonna get the axe soon. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, Kazi, Racht, and LegoLover are inactive. If any of them get demoted, then a position for adminship might become avaliable. And you're the most likely to get the job. I do think we don't need more then six admins at a time, but I can only name four active ones off the top of my head. So your time will come, I just can't say how or when. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Freeze... Nobody Move. I ain't inactive and I don't plan on getting demoted anytime soon. Captain Kazi----- Talk 14 November 2008 I am not inactive. Inactivity means long periods of time. I am still here. I am still patrolling. And I am still editing. I believe I earned my position on this site, so it is hard to imagine why my sysop needs to be compromised. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 04:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The Rating System Well, I want it gone because theres no point in it. Admins know who is good and who is bad. They can send email to each other and communicate that way. Another reason is the rating system is unorganized. Auserv hasn't done anything. I asked Panakalego if my rating could go up, he said yes, but my rating continues to remain at -10. I'm doing us a favor and the admins a favor by getting rid of it. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I can't wait fot TWILIGHT!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nice new sig. Captain Kazi----- Talk 23 November 2008 Ok, what does it involve,etc. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Requests for adminship I voted for you. I also noticed that Panaka said something about you being mean once and now you and that person are practically best friends. Do you think he was referring to us? You are one of the greatest friends I've made here. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you two, yes. I was talking about way back when PF got banned, and everyone was pretty snippy. I remember reading the words "jerk" and "hate" on a few talk pages. But both of you have matured quite a lot since then. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you Panaka. That is the first time a friend has called me mature. Everyone at my school thinks I am immature and wierd just because I don't like rap or gum and I like Disney Channel and Bionicle. That's the whole reason I'm realy still here. I'm shocked I haven't gotten bored and given up, but wikia has brought me some friends and I am happy for that. Sure I can't see you or invite you over to my house to play video games or something, but you, makao, auserv, and so many others are such great friends that I enjoy coming here every day and talking to you guys. It much better than school, I tell you that. On thanksgiving, if we told everyone what we are thankful for, I would've said My family, jesus christ, my life, my home and my friends. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'll take the job.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 16:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Reply Since all my sets are in Mexico, I'm gonna have to pass on this one. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Theres daiku's reply. I have Lewa Nuva and Mutran and Vican-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd make a review, the only thing I can't do is upload images. But the images are pretty importent... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I Can Become a review staff, What do I Do? Master of mind 21:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Makao, but I don't think others would approve. I'd get two votes (you and me) and that's probobly it. PL or Auserv might vote for me, but I don't know. I'm going to make sure I've earned their trust completely before I apply.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Well, it's about time. If I had waited any longer, there probably would have been a riot. I suggest you head over to the jobs page - right now the only one available is redlinks, but you can try to haggle for something else if you want. Right now, I'd say Recent Changes edit patrolling is what we need the most, though - I'm feeling a little swamped. Welcome to the team. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Makao!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well how goes a good Neighbor Congradulations! Our new Administrator! Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Protect Makao since you're an admin can you protect my user page so only me and the other admins are the only people that can edit it?Andrew1219 21:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Technologically impossible - if it's locked, only Admins can edit it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I just got over the Flu. But otherwise doing well how about you? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Congradulations new admin. I am proud you are a administrator somehow I knew you would. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 3 December 2008 Makao I've noticed you've been vandalizing unbionicle wiki.Please stop its just supposed to be a joke.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) Past Tense Hey Makao, since you're an admin now, you've got to write your articles in past tense. Even the 09 ones. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I feel bad for you... But just remember; the longer the wait, the bigger the prize. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I meant in real life. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) You know saying you hate America isn't something an admin wouldn't say.Do you?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) I'm going to be 12 Friday.Saying you hate a country on the internet can hurt someone's feelings,and sometimes even start a war.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) Blame Japan for nuclear wepons because America wouldn't have joined world war 2 if they hadn't attacked Pearl Harbor. I did see your first message by the way.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) 00:04, 18 December 2008 (UTC) By the way the credit crunch is worldwide.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) Well what logical reason do you have for Japan attacking America.America never bothered anyone.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) And America did cause the credit crunch,and even though America causes the most pollution they're trying to stop it.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) I think I may be 10% Japanese because my eyes are natrulaly slightly squinted.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Who told you America causes the most pollution? Have you ever been to China?? Japan?? The people who want you to think America is seriously polluting the earth are those crazy modern hippies who think Animals are just as human as humans are. Don't believe everything you hear. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 17:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Makao, you're talking to someone who doesn't even completely know how his country is run, or how we got involved in a war over 50 years ago. I don't like some of the stuff you two are talking about. I know it could just be for the sake of conversation, but it can turn ugly pretty quick. Everyone has their own thoughts on different nations, and if an administrator clashes with a user on subjects like I'm seeing above, I'll be very unhappy. I'm sure the other admins will be too. For now, Bioniclepedia is a nation itself, and talk like this should go on in email or IRC or something other than here. I don't want to sound rude or bossy, but do you understand how sensitive this is? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 22:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! Happy Holidays!-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 18:27, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Makao, remember many months ago, when you became admin (or was it weeks), when you said I should apply for adminship soon? I was thinking of applying, but I wanted your oppinion. What do you think? Should I wait?-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 16:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 22:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Makao, what does your signature say? I can't read it.-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 22:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what this army thing is. Is it a Bionicle? Mine says Boltfan24 (Talk) I'm going to go see BOLT This week!-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't know. If he is a glatorian, then don't be suprised. I find out stuff about Bionicle about the same time as the rest of the world. I can't talk to greg farshey.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 16:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, see I find out about this stuff pretty late.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 22:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) This User would Love to be an administrator someday Makao, you can take the user box that says, "This User would Love to be an administrator someday" off of your talkpage now. You already are an admin.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 00:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :LOL, but it says he would like to be the admin, a a'' admin. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ha! Funny. I didn't notice that!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| '''Boltfan24' ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your behavior on Atukamlitib's talk page I saw what you said and I decided to give you some advice. Never give a vandal a big reaction, it is all they want. Don't feed the trolls. Also, never vandalize anybody's page. No matter how much they get you angry. You have to be better than that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, why else do you think they do what they do? I know people get angry and want others to feel the pain they've caused them, but you're an admin now, you should be the best of the best. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 23:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. Your probobly feeling a lot of emotion right now, starting with anger, and your probobly annoyed by them giving you advise. I'd suggest you leave him alone. Don't visit his page and stop watching it. You know, Danny (Toughpigs) is very helpful. He is also smart. I have a feeling that he's delt with worse than what we are going through now. ::I gave him this whole speech on him talkpage about how angry I was at this guy. You know what he said to me? He said: ::"I'm sorry to hear that you're having a bad time with a vandal. There is actually a very simple and effective way to discourage vandals on a wiki. ::"Vandals enjoy making trouble on wikis because it's a way to get attention, and be popular. Vandals are usually people who tried to contribute and be part of the group, but got frustrated. If they can't be a friend, then they'll be an enemy -- they just want to be important to the group. Vandals sometimes talk about being "notorious", and they love it when everyone gets riled up and yells at them. ::"So there's a very simple way to make a vandal go away. Just follow these steps: ::"1. Don't talk to him. Don't leave messages on his talk page, don't say anything to him in edit summaries. Don't send him e-mail. Stop communicating with him in any way. ::"2. Don't talk about him. His name should never be mentioned on the wiki, on anyone's talk page. Don't mention vandals in the sitenotice, or on the main page. Don't leave everybody talk page messages about vandalism. ::"3. Block, revert and forget. When you see a vandal on the wiki, just block the account, revert the edits with no summary, and forget about it. ::"Now that you know those guidelines, you can probably see that you've been doing a lot to encourage this vandal, and keep him coming back to your wiki. You've left him talk page messages, you've left other people messages about him, and you mention vandals in the sitenotice. ::"Don't leave any more messages like the one that you left for me. That kind of message will keep him going for weeks. If he knows that he's bothering you, then he'll come back every day. ::"If you want him to go away, then don't respond to this message. Take the vandal sentence out of your sitenotice. Don't mention him ever again. Attention is the food that keeps him going. Stop feeding him." ::The words stikes out only apply to me. ::You do exacly what he said, and I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better. I do.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 23:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Listen, my brother is just getting me very annoyed at the moment, that's all. My dad was the only person who could control him, he doesn't listen to anybody else and staying at my grandma's/eating sugar makes him much worse. I've been staying at my grandma's house with him since Wednesday and he's going crazy from the amount of chocolate she's giving him from his selecion box. He is making my grandma cry and he is driving me crazy/making me think about putting him up for adoption :Sounds like you're in a not-fun situation. Anyway we can help? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:04, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Army Hey, are you stil working on your Vorox army? I picked up two yesterday, probably should've gotten Tarix and Strakk instead, though. How many do you have right now? Wanna have a race and see how many we can get by August (when the summer sets should be released)? And I'm thinking about creating a userbox to say how many Vorox we have on our userpages. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I want a vorok, but my mom thinks I have too many lego sets already, so I only got two lego sets last year and I'll most likely get none next year. =( (tear;cry). I'm interrested to see what Makao has to say...--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::The thing is Makao, I love them all, and I'd hate to sell them and have them go off into another home where I don't know how they are being treated. Its a strange thing with me. I care (sometimes) for inanimate objects. When you have no brothes or sisters, and your father is dead, and your mom is busy working alot, I tend to be by myself alot, so... I'm not selling any so, and my mom won't let me buy any with my own money, so....--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Answers These are my answers for your questions on your userpage. *1. Yes. *2. Quite possibly. *3. Yes. *4. I wouldn't know - I don't have Tanma. *5. NO. *6. Yes. *7. *8. That would be nice. --Tahnok84 15:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. It stinks to be bullied. I'm made fun of at school for liking Disney Channel. ~sigh~ --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Mental disorder? What is it? And what do you do when someone bullies you? Do you try to fight back, call for help, or let them do it? I could probably help both you and PF... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, do you have a gmail account? If not, can you make one? It will make communication a whole lot easier. And you're doing the Redlinks job, aren't you? When you have time, can you go through the and fix any links that aren't linking to an article we need? You can ask for some help from others, but this is your responsability as an admin when you've got the chance. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::When I'm made fun of, I'm not beaten, so I don't have to wory about that, and Panaka, the kids at my school are stupid, but tough, so unless your in high school or college, they could take anyone.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Please Protect My Page Makao, please protect my page so new and unregistered users can't edit it. Thanks--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Makao. I owe you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Move Hey Makao, could you click here? Please reply via email or something similar. And could you also make a gmail account? It will make talking to you a whole lot easier. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) nice prank. wow. I HAVEN'T seen a PRANK before... (I'm being sarcastic) What's the big idea? I didn't fall for it. I checked the address for it. "/Prank"? Wow. Anyone could figure that one out. :are you being sarcastic to Makao?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC)